Do I Wanna Know
by heathersflawless
Summary: AU- Santana Lopez is forced to move from England to America because of her Dad's new job and counts down the days until she can move back home. But what happens when she meets a certain blonde while staying here? Will she change her mind or will Santana go back to England without her?


**A/N: **Hey! So it's been a while since I posted or updated any of my fics and I've been itching to write something. However my other fics I had on going I didn't have any inspiration to keep writing so they have been deleted but I have this new idea for a fic and hopefully you will all enjoy it :)

This isn't really a 'fluff fic' so get ready for some heartache (as I've found out that's what I write the best which is unfortunate for you) but this is brittana I'm writing about so don't count out any of the cute stuff as the chapters go on.

Anyway sorry for the long A/N they won't be this long in future chapters so on with the story...

**Summary: **AU- Santana Lopez is forced to move from England to America because of her Dad's new job and counts down the days until she can move back home. But what happens when she meets a certain blonde while staying here? Will she change her mind or will Santana go back to England without her?

**Word count:** 6,463

* * *

Do I Wanna Know

Chapter One: New Kid

* * *

The waves wash up onto the shore, casting out along the beach before drifting back into the ocean before another waves floods over its previous path. Santana's eyes cast out to the vast void in front of her, soaking in the view that everyone is accustomed to yet takes for granted.

A few people pass her by but other than that she is left alone, alone with all but her thoughts; which takes up most of the space anyway. Having someone else here would just make it worse. But she always has been one for shutting people out.

Santana has had a lot of trouble lately trying to clear her head. She never really knew how to cope with it all after what happened. No one asked, so it was easy to hide the pain. Also a relief because other than the pain from what happened, Santana never really figured out what burdened her before it all happened. Maybe she was just a dead-end. A false start. Something that started with potential but ended up running on fumes.

She just wants it to stop. Her mind never turns off. Constantly thinking; worrying; doubting. Wondering if she was ever good enough for them. She knows that she is disappointing him. But she can't help it. She don't mean to do it but she can't help herself. Like she said; it's a burden.

Santana and her father had moved to Miami at the beginning of the summer. He got a new job offer and it was bye-bye England, hello Miami. Santana didn't even get a choice in the matter which pissed her off. In a sense she was a little glad that they moved away. But that didn't stop a part of her from resenting her dad for taking her away.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

/

Life here is completely different to England. It was a real shock to Santana when she suddenly had to start all over again. New place, new people. Santana has never really been good with people. Her dad still thinks it was the best decision. But after 3 months of being here she still can't find the words to call it home. It'll never be home. And Santana made the decision that when she finally turns 18 and finishes school she'll be heading back.

It's not that Santana misses where she used to live. To be honest there wasn't really a lot that made her feel happy. She couldn't wait to leave and have it as a distant memory. But then everything changed 2 weeks before school broke up for summer and it was as if everything got stuck. Her life suddenly all changed and she still hasn't found the time to adjust or take in what happened. It all happened so fast. And now she is thousands of miles away from where she wants to be the most.

The tide washes in further surrounding Santana's bare feet in water bringing her back to reality. The ocean is good for that. Lets her mind wander only long enough before it pulls her back in just like the tide.

Santana honestly doesn't know what she is doing anymore. Since moving here she has been on her own. And yeah back at home she didn't have that many friends, but she had people and places she knew to keep her company when things got too much. But being here, all alone she can't get past the fact that she doesn't belong here. And school tomorrow with all these new people is only going to reinforce this feeling she already has.

/

Santana stayed at the ocean front until the sun finally set and she made the trek back up to her house that sits comfortable between two neighbouring houses on the beach. She guesses that is one pro to being here. But she won't tell her dad that any time soon.

She enters the house which is quiet as usual. Her dad's new job is at the hospital here in Miami and it's needless to say that she might as well live here by herself since he is never home. But it's OK she guesses. She's used to it. You could say that their relationship has been tense lately and the extra space they have become accustomed too helps a little.

She doesn't bother with anything to eat and head straight to her bedroom as her stomach is kind of uneasy with the thought of school starting tomorrow. She hates starting new places.

School back in England was easy. She wasn't an outcast but she wasn't popular either. Santana just blended in with the crowd. It was easy like that. No one would bother with her unless it was necessary and she liked it like that. She wasn't being constantly looked at or compared. But starting a new school and in a different country none the less is bound to draw attention and if there is one thing Santana hates the most in the world is to be judged. People wanting to know your business and have questions like, _I wonder why she moved here?_ and she is not ready to answer that question yet. Santana doesn't exactly know if she ever will.

/

Santana slips on a baggy night-shirt and sets her alarm for in the morning before settling down beneath her blanket. Santana hates going to sleep. Because sleep means dreaming and that leads to the inevitable nightmare she ends up having each night. And it feels like she is there all over again. Re living every moment that happened.

The most she ever sleeps now is about 4 hours before she is woken up in a cold sweat. She has even tried sleeping pills that she got from my dad's room before but all that did was let her have a couple extra hours before she woke up in the same state as she always does. She just wishes there was some way she could block the nightmares out.

But right now it seems fucking impossible.

/

As usual Santana is already awake by the time her alarm clock goes off and she reach over to silence the noise, her arm dropping back with an audible thump on the mattress beneath her body. She lets out a long sigh before rolling herself out of bed to shower and get ready for the first day of school.

By the time she gets out of the shower and dries her hair, she can smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen so she gets dressed in a pair of denim shorts, vans and a white v-neck t-shirt, puts a little bit of make-up on and heads down into the kitchen.

"Morning," Her father greets her before she even stepped into the kitchen. He has his back turned to her as he carries on frying the bacon and Santana takes a seat at the table between them.

"Morning." She mumbles back.

"You looking forward to your first day at school?" He asks her, moving his head to look over his shoulder and Santana just shrugs in response and she watches as his eyes cast down for a second before he turns around and sends her a small smile. "You know it could be good," He tries to lighten the mood but all Santana does is scoff in return.

_Good my arse. Good would be going back home. Not starting a new fucking school in a country I've never been in before. _Santana thinks.

"Whatever," She dismisses him and get up from her chair. "I'll see you later," She says over her shoulder as she leaves.

"What about your breakfast?" She hears her dad yell from behind as she grabs her leather jacket and car keys from the bowl near the door on the shelf.

"I'll get something later." She shouts back before heading out into the Miami heat, placing her aviator over her eyes.

/

By the time Santana gets to school she is in an even worse mood than she was when she left the house. You'd think driving would be easier in an automatic car but Santana still hasn't got used to driving on the right yet. So she has had many people honking their horns and many rude hand gestures thrown her way and now her patience is wearing fucking thin right now.

It also doesn't help that she had to circle the parking lot twice before she could find a parking space. Santana shuts off the engine and gets out of the car, throwing her leather jacket on as she slams the car door shut and stalk off towards the main entrance.

As she walks through the parking lot she watches behind her sun glasses as people greet each from being on break over the summer. Something pulling in her chest as she watches people hug and talk about what they did during their summer break.

She lets out another sigh but quieter this time and turn her eyes away from everyone around her as she heads into the school she'll be spending her senior year in.

Fantastic.

/

"Hi there! My name is Mrs Schuester." A big eyed, ginger woman greets Santana as she steps out of the admin office. She doesn't even get a chance to respond before the woman starts talking again. "I am the schools guidance counsellor and I'm here to show you your locker and where your first period is. I'm right in saying you're from England?"

Santana just nods in response and the woman smiles brightly at her before walking off, and Santana watches the guidance counsellor go for a little before she realises that she is supposed to be following her, so she quickly catches up to the woman and pretends she was beside the ginger haired woman the whole time when Santana sees she had been talking.

"-and I know it will be a little hard for you to adjust to our culture and school but I have no doubt that you will fit right in here at McKinley," Mrs Schuester says with a weird sense of hope in her voice and Santana can see why she is a guidance counsellor. She is just so positive and bright that Santana suddenly has a strange urge to run away from this woman. "Which class do you have first?" The guidance counsellor pulls Santana back out of her head and she looks down at the time table in her hands.

"Maths, 103" Santana reads off the sheet and Mrs Schuester nods her head before turning left at the end of the corridor to where Santana assumes the maths classrooms are.

"So here are the maths and history classrooms. Your locker is here, she comes to a stop at a row of lockers that face opposite the girls toilets.

Great.

She pulls out a piece of paper with the locker number and combination printed on it. "I'm assuming you already know how to work your locker?" She asks and Santana lets out a "yes" as she hands her the piece of paper and Santana reads the combination to memorise it before stuffing it into her back pocket.

"Alrighty, so here is the classroom for your first lesson. I have assigned you a buddy to help-"

"Wow wait," Santana suddenly cuts her off, "I don't need a _buddy. _I am capable of finding my own way around this school. I'm not a child." She says with a glare.

"Yes I know that Santana. I wasn't implying you are but it is the school's policy to set every new student up with a buddy for their first day to help with classes as I can't stay with you for the whole day." The ginger haired woman says tentatively as Santana continues to stare at her.

"I don't need anybody's help so you can tell my _buddy _that their assistance won't be needed." Santana says in a final tone before heading into the classroom leaving the ginger haired woman shocked and her eyes left open even wider than before if that were possible.

/

"OK class so we have a new student here today. Santana Lopez," Mr Richardson introduces Santana to the class and she watches as a few people lift their heads up from their desks to look at the said 'new girl' while others stay occupied with whatever they were doing before she came into the class and the nerves in her stomach eases a little as it looks like not that many people care that there is a new student.

"She came all the way from the UK so please help her settle into our school as smoothly as possible. Santana take a seat anywhere and we'll get started." At the mention of her being from the UK the mood in the classroom suddenly changes and now everybody is staring at her as she walk down an aisle to get to an empty seat near the back of the room. And she prays that she doesn't trip up while walking to her seat. Just as she was sitting down she hears someone start whispering.

"Wow, British girls are as hot as they say," A boy who is sitting in front of her says to his friend.

"Yeah but I also heard that they're frigid as fuck," His friend replies back in what he thinks is a whisper but in fact the whole class heard him including Santana and she feels rage build up inside her as she continues to glare at the back of his head and just as she goes to let all hell loose on this fucker, a voice cuts her off.

"Hey, don't listen to him he's a douche." The girl says and Santana's eyes snap to the left to connect with a pair of hazel ones and she see the slight concern in the girls eyes and it's then that Santana notices that her hands are shaking from rage.

"Oh... I- thanks." She clasps her hands together to try and stop the shaking but it is futile so she puts them under the desk and sends the blonde headed girl and tight lipped smile to try and show her that she is fine and it must be convincing because the girls attention is soon turned back to the teacher and Santana let out a quiet sigh for what seemed like the millionth time since she woke up this morning.

It's official, she hates it here.

/

After maths Santana had science and it didn't take her long to find the classroom. Thankfully this time when she entered the room it is just the teacher who is present and after a quick introduction of who she is, Santana takes a seat at the back of the room and rest her head on the desk as she waits for everyone else to arrive.

"Hi," a bright voice suddenly calls out next to Santana and she lifts her head up to see a blonde headed cheerleader sit down next to her. The girls face turned away momentarily as she places her bag on the back of her chair. Santana goes to speak but her voice gets caught in her throat when the girl turns around and Santana's eyes connect with ocean blue ones.

Jesus.

"Are you ok?" The blonde girl asks, her head tilted to the side and Santana can't help but think how adorable the girl sitting next to her looks right now and then her face suddenly heats up as she realises she has just been staring at her like a creep.

"Um- Yeah." She stutters out and Santana has to fight the urge to face palm herself. _Way to play it cool Santana._

"You talk funny," The blonde girl says bluntly and Santana would normally be offended if it wasn't for the cute look that crossed the blondes face as she looks confused. But Santana pushes away the weird feeling that is currently swarming her stomach and folds her arms in defence.

"Well so do you blondie." Santana shoot back at her and watch as her face scrunches up. _Fucking defence mechanism._

"No I don't." The girl pouts and the weird feeling in Santana's stomach is back again.

"Whatever," She dismiss the girl and place her head back down onto the desk to ignore the blonde beauty beside her.

"Meanie." Santana hears the girl whisper out and it's a good job that her face is hidden because Santana can't fight off the smile that crosses her face at the cheerleaders choice of words.

"Ok class. So for your senior project you will be partnered up with someone else in the class and I will give your pair a topic from our syllabus that I want you to research and present in any form you choose to the class at the end of the year. I expect you all to take part in this project and I don't expect one person to do all the work and the other take credit. Because of this I have partnered you all up so no complaining and I want to see clearly who did which piece of work." The teacher says and then proceeds to read off the list of names who are paired up.

"Brittany," The teacher calls out, "You will be partnered with Santana Lopez and your topic is the rock cycle. I want you to research 3 types of rocks and their cycle: sedimentary, igneous and metamorphic." Santana looks up at the mention of her name to see who her partner is but as she looks around the room no one is looking at her and its then that she feels a tap on her shoulder from the girl sitting next to her.

"Looks like we're partners," She says softly and Santana just nod her head.

This should be interesting.

/

"So how do you want to do this?" Brittany asks Santana as they make their way out of the class.

"Um, well my house is free most nights so you can come to mine. Pass me your phone," Santana tells Brittany, holding her hand out towards the blonde girl and she places it in Santana's hand before she starts typing in her number, "Here's my number. Send me a text and so I can get you're number and I'll send you my address." Santana tells her as she hands Brittany her phone back.

"Okay." Brittany just smiles in return.

"Right, so I'll see you later." Santana goes to head off before she feels long pale fingers wrap around her wrist stopping her.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany calls out.

"What?" Santana turns back around to face Brittany.

"Where are you from? You sound like the guy Lord Tubbington sees when he goes to his monthly NA meetings." Brittany tells her and Santana stays quiet for a second before going to ask if Brittany is being serious but by the look on her face Santana knows it was genuine.

"I'm from England." Santana settles with.

"Oh, that's cool. That must be why Lord Tubbington keeps on going back. Your accent is sexy." Brittany says nonchalantly, but Santana feels her face heat up from Brittany's words.

"Um- er- thanks?" Santana stutters for the second time today and mentally slap herself.

_What is this place doing to me? _Santana thinks to herself.

"No problem. See ya later Santana." Brittany sends Santana a bright smile and Santana can't even stop herself from returning it as she watches Brittany skip off down the hallway leaving Santana slightly stunned and confused from the conversation they just had.

/

After talking with Brittany Santana had history and that went by uneventful and soon enough it's lunch time and Santana heads into the cafeteria. This place is probably the scariest part of any high school. It's loud with everyone in it but also intimidating as everyone is split up into their own groups, or 'clicks' as people in America call it.

In England there wasn't really anything that resembled 'clicks'. Everyone just sat wherever they wanted even if you were in a small group of friends.

But here the tables are split up into sections where an obvious divide is clear and it is intimidating. It makes you feel like you can't sit down anywhere without being looked at or judged. It makes the new people like Santana feel like they don't belong here. And that is exactly what she is afraid of.

After waiting in line Santana grabbed a sandwich and took one more look towards the crowded cafeteria before making the decision to eat out in the court yard. At least there she can sit under a tree and get some shade from the Miami heat.

As she settles down against a vacant tree near the back of the court yard Santana feels her phone vibrate and she fishes it out of her shorts pocket. The screen lights up and across the screen reads an unknown number. She swipes the lock open and reads the message inside.

**[From Unknown - 1:10 pm] : Hey, just texting you to say this is my number :) -Brittany**

Santana saves Brittany's number in her phone before typing out a reply to her.

**[To Brittany - 1: 15 pm]: Hi. Are you free after school? We can get a start on it tonight if you want? - Santana**

She places her phone down on the grass next to her and cleans away her rubbish before leaning back against the tree getting lost in her thoughts about Brittany as she waits for the girls reply.

Santana don't know what it is about that girl but she intrigues her like no one has before. There's no denying that Brittany is pretty; gorgeous even. But it's not just that. She has a sort of innocence that Santana has never came across in a person before. Brittany seems to have such an honest and open personality that it scares Santana a little. The girl is so carefree in what she says and does. Santana can't help but wonder what a friendship would be like with the blonde girl; or maybe even more.

But Santana quickly discards that last thought because she doesn't even know if Brittany swings that way. But a friendship would be interesting. However she is soon discarding that idea as well because that is not the plan. The plan is to go back home to England with as less ties as possible. It is already going to be hard leaving her dad to head back to her home town never mind a blonde headed blue eyed beauty she wants to befriend.

Santana's phone buzzing breaks her out of her thoughts and she looks down to see Brittany has responded.

**[From Brittany - 1:23 pm]: Yeah I'm free cause coach cancelled practice. I'll meet up with you after school and we can go to yours - Britt**

**[To Brittany - 1:26 pm]: What about your car? - Santana**

**[From Brittany - 1:28 pm]: I got a ride from Q this morning - Britt**

**[To Brittany - 1:30 pm]: Aright, see ya then - Santana**

Santana takes one more look at the texts before slipping her phone back into her pocket just as the bell rings for next period.

/

"Wow, who are you?" A voice calls out and Santana's attention turns towards a boy who is standing over her with a smirk plastered across his face. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a black v-neck underneath his red and yellow varsity jacket. Of course he's a jock.

"Hey!" Santana call out in a sharp tone. "Eyes up here arsehole." She cross her arms in front of herself to stop his wandering eyes.

"Oh- you're not from around here are you?" He finally looks up at her face and is a little surprised by her accent.

"No shit." Santana rolls her eyes at him and he laughs. "What's so funny?" She snaps at him as she gets more and more agitated by his presence.

"You're a little feisty one aren't ya?" His smirk appears on his face again and Santana fights the urge to wipe it off. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck,"

"Santana Lopez," She replies.

"Nice. It suits you. So... Where you from?"

"England."

"Cool. Why'd you move here?" He asks, moving to sit down in the open seat next to Santana.

"My dad got a job here in Miami." She tells him shortly not wanting to delve into it. And she is somewhat thankful to him when he doesn't ask anymore about it.

"Aright, cool. You liking it here so far?"

"Nope." She replies short again.

"I see you're a woman of many words." He teases her while chuckling a little.

"Don't get smart arsehole." Santana warns him and he leans back in his chair, his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's so weird hearing you say that." He says turning his body so that he is still leaning back against the chair but facing Santana.

"What? Arse?" Santana says not really knowing why it sounds weird since she uses the term on a daily basis.

"Well because pretty lady. Here in America it's pronounced ass." He tries to act smart again but Santana just roll her eyes at him.

"Well in England we say arse and last time I checked I'm English. Not American dip shit." Santana quips back making them both smirk this time.

"You know what Lopez. I think you and me are going to get on quiet well while you're here." His smirk finally changes and a smile takes over his face and for the first time since being here Santana lets a genuine smile form on her lips.

"We'll see."

/

When the last bell of the day rings Santana makes her way out into the schools parking lot, sending a quick message to Brittany of what car she drives so she can find her, and lean against her car as she waits for Brittany to come out of school.

After 15 minutes pass, Santana finally see Brittany in the parking lot and she lifts her hand to wave Brittany over and Brittany walks quicker over towards Santana until she is standing opposite her.

"Hey, sorry coach wanted to speak to me before I headed out." She apologies and Santana sees a pout starting to form on Brittany's face and something comes over Santana to try and stop it from appearing so she quickly reassures her.

"It's ok honest. It gave me a little tanning time." Santana jokes and a smile breaks out on Brittany's face stopping her pout.

"Ok, cool. So you wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, hop in." Santana tells her and she rounds the car to the other side and they both slip into the car.

The car is filled with the music coming from the radio and the occasional hum coming from Brittany but other than that there are no words exchanged between the two of them as Santana drives home. After 10 minutes Santana turns into her street and it's then that Brittany finally speaks.

"You live on the beach? That's so cool." She bounces slightly in her seat and Santana fights off a smile.

"We live in Miami. We're surrounded by the beach."

"Yeah but my house isn't on the beach. My house is a 20 minute drive from here. You're so lucky."

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm lucky but ok." Santana says and she looks towards her house and her eyebrows furrow together as she sees her dad's car parked on the driveway.

He's never home this early.

"I thought you said your house would be free?" Brittany voices what Santana was thinking and she pulls up onto the drive next to her dad's car, cutting off the engine.

"He's not normally home this early." Santana tells Brittany before getting out of the car, Brittany following.

Santana opens the door and tries to usher Brittany upstairs and into her room as quick as possible without her dad hearing. But as soon as they start to head upstairs his voice call through the house.

"Santana?" He shouts to her and his face appears through the spindles of the banister.

"Hi Dad."

"What- oh who's this?" He asks looking a Brittany and Santana looks over as well and Brittany smiles at Santana's dad brightly.

"Hi, Mr Lopez, I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She extends her hand over the banister to greet my father and his lip quirks up in a small smile at the blonde girls bubbly personality before shaking her hand.

"Hey, you can just call me Antonio and it's nice to meet you. It's good to see Santana finally making some friends around here." Her father directs his attention back to Santana as Brittany goes to speak but she cuts Brittany off.

"She's not my friend," Santana says a little too quickly, missing the way Brittany's smile drops. "We're partners for a science project." She informs her dad and he gives Santana a look that tells her he is disappointed by her behaviour.

"Oh well, I'll not keep you to it. It was nice meeting you Brittany."

"You too Mr Lopez." Brittany manages to reply as Santana basically push her up the rest of the stairs to her room.

/

"We can just start off with the plan for now. We have the whole year to do it but I think it will be better if we set a plan for it." Santana says to Brittany as she shuts her bedroom door and Brittany drops her bag on the floor near Santana's desk and takes a seat on her bed as Santana pull out her laptop and places it on the bed next to Brittany before joining her.

"Yeah ok," Brittany's usual bright tone of voice is now clouded over and Santana looks up to see Brittany's eyes cast downwards and a grey colour circling her normally clear blue eyes.

"Um... Are you ok?" Santana asks almost awkwardly since she is not very good at comforting people. And by the look on Brittany's face it shows as she closes her eyes and breathes out slowly before replying to Santana.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this plan over with so I can head home." She says in a monotone voice and Santana suddenly has to swallow a lump that forms in her throat at hearing Brittany be so blunt with her.

Santana comes to the conclusion quickly that she doesn't like Brittany being mad at her. It makes something inside of the brunette nag at her to make it right again as she watches the blonde girl ignore her.

"Did I do something?" Santana finally asks and Brittany's eyes snap onto her so fast she is surprised the girl didn't become dizzy as she gives Santana a 'what the fuck' look. But Santana thinks that Brittany wouldn't be one to swear so it was more of a 'do you really have to ask' look.

"If you really need to ask Santana then I don't think we should have this conversation."

"What? I'm so confused here Brittany."

"It doesn't matter Santana. Let's just get this out of the way so I can go home and you can be happy that you don't have to try and hide me from your parents." Brittany suddenly snaps at Santana and it's like a light bulb goes off in her head as she finally figures out what she did.

"Is this about what happened before with my dad?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Brittany says sarcastically and Santana doesn't really know Brittany that well but hearing and seeing the girl be like this didn't seem natural for the blonde and Santana feels even more guilty.

"Look I'm sorry ok. Now can we just do this freaking plan," Santana snaps once again because she doesn't know how to handle feeling guilty. Brittany being sarcastic is just as foreign as Santana feeling guilty for something she has done. So she tends to become defensive. Something she has a lot of experience with.

"I don't want to argue Santana. We've only just met and I hate it when I am mad at someone." Brittany begins to pout again and Santana feels that nagging pull in her stomach again to stop her pout from forming so out of impulse she reaches forward and grabs Brittany's hand. Her mind marvelling at how soft Brittany's hand feels grasped in hers but she focuses her attention on Brittany again.

"I'm sorry ok." Santana apologises again but this time it was a lot more sincere than the first time and she watches as Brittany's eyes soften a bit. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier but I have my reasons for why I acted like that and I don't want to talk about it, but I am sorry."

"Ok I understand you don't want to talk about whatever went on in your past but can I ask why you were so quick to say we aren't friends?"

"Because we aren't," Santana says truthfully and she watches as sadness fills the blondes eyes again but is quick to explain herself this time. "I'm not trying to be mean Brittany. Technically right now we are more like acquaintances." She tells the blonde and she tilts her head to the side in confusion and Santana can't help but notice how adorable Brittany looks when she does this. "We have only just met a few hours ago and we technically are also science partners so I wasn't lying to my dad. Yes I'll agree that my harsh reaction to my dad was bad but I am right in saying we're not really friends. I don't mean to be hurtful Brittany but I didn't come here to make friends. Something happened back at home that I haven't fully come to terms with yet and I don't want to start something here that will get thrown away in a years time." Santana finishes with a sad smile stretching across her lips.

Brittany just continues to stare at Santana as she tries to take in what Santana said, while Santana sits staring down at their hands waiting patiently for Brittany to speak.

Finally after a couple of minutes Brittany's hand tights around Santana's and Santana looks up into clear blue eyes, just like when she first met the blonde and she feels something lift off her chest at seeing Brittany looking more like herself again.

"You're right," Brittany says breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for being pushy. I tend to do that a lot actually. But I hope you also understand Santana that I am a big girl and I can make my own choices, and I want to be friends with you at some point. But for now I will be respectful and we can just be project partners because I don't like the idea of just being an acquaintance. Plus it sounds much better."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise Brittany. And I do understand that you can make your own choices of who you can be friends with but thank you for not pushing me to soon. You're really are great Brittany. Whoever you are close friends with are lucky." Santana smiles at the blonde and in doing so receives one much similar back from Brittany. Making Santana come to the conclusion that Brittany has the most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

"How about we ditch this plan and go to the beach instead?" Santana asks.

"Can project partners do that kind of thing?" Brittany asks in a tone that made her sound dead serious but Santana wouldn't put it past her.

"Eh why not, we can just put it down to some practical research," Santana smiles and Brittany lets out a tiny squeal, making Santana laugh as the blonde jumps off the bed and drags Santana out of her room.

Right now Santana can't let Brittany in and develop a close friendship with her because she promised herself she wouldn't find any ties that would keep her here. But it doesn't stop Santana from thinking that maybe there is another _pro_ to being here in Miami.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm actually really excited to write this fic :) please leave a review on what you thought and if you want me to continue it, thanks!

heathersflawless . tumblr . com


End file.
